The use of toys to entertain animals, particularly pets, have been widely used in the pet supply industry for many different purposes. For example, tug toys keep pets occupied. Tug toys also allow pets to chew on an object when they are “teething,” they allow owners to play “fetch” with their pets, and tug toys can also be used to play with and/or train dogs. Noise makers such as squeak toys are known, however, there is currently no tug toy that emits a sound when at least two pets, or a pet and its owner, pull a tug toy. Therefore, what is needed is a tug toy that emits a sound when at least two pets, or a pet and its owner, pull both members of the tug toy.